


Love

by lovealways21



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways21/pseuds/lovealways21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble in which Hayley finally knows what love is. Haylijah drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> After last night's kiss I was reminded of a drabble I wrote the other night that I think goes perfectly with the kiss. So, I decided to post it for everyone to read. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Originals. I just love writing about the characters and such.

_"Do you have any idea how rare love is?"_ Elijah had once asked her and at the time she didn't know. She didn't know then because she'd never been in love or even loved at all for that matter. But that was then, and this is now.

For the first time in her life, Hayley could finally answer that question. Yes, yes she did know how rare love was. For her it was rare enough that she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she would only experience love once...with one person and one person only. And, that person was Elijah himself.

After everything that they'd been through together since the first moment they'd met, Hayley finally knew what love was, how rare it was, and that she loved Elijah...and he would always be enough for her.


End file.
